Seven Wonders
by Handwritten
Summary: With only a few days of summer left, the gang has just begun working on their summer project. How many Wonders will have to be debunked before Hayner and Roxas are forced to confront their feelings? Will it take exploring dark tunnels and ghost trains? Rated T for swearing and fun stuff in later chapters. This story will be completed by September.
1. Summer Project

**Seven Wonders**

_Chapter 1: Summer Project_

In Twilight Town, summer consisted of rising humidity and the sky turning the most spectacular shade of orange. It meant lazy days spent in the shade of their hangout spot, and long line-ups for ice cream. It also meant the summer assignment would need to be completed.

There were only days of vacation left when they even began brainstorming a project. Olette suggested researching the construction of the Twilight Town tram system. Roxas offered the research of sea salt ice cream. Hayner said he wanted to study the tides if it meant they could go to the beach every day.

Pence pitched that they investigate the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town. Mostly built up on rumours and myths, the Seven Wonders were strange phenomena in Sunset Terrace – a ghost train among them – and looking into each rumour could prove to be interesting.

Everyone agreed that Pence's idea would be the easiest the complete, and definitely cheaper than Hayner's beach idea.

"I know I left a spare camera around here. It's somewhere." Pence's voice was muffled as he rifled through another cardboard box in the Usual Spot. Olette sat on one of the benches, writing out the project outline in a notebook. Roxas was at her feet, digging out all the junk underneath the bench. His hand came out with an ancient alarm clock, and he tossed it to the side.

Pence had the idea to take pictures to document each Wonder, but Olette had pointed out that they would most likely split up once they reached Sunset Terrace. Hence the search for Pence's old camera.

Roxas emerged from underneath the bench covered in the fine brick-coloured dust that lined the floor. He brushed his hands quickly through his hair and let out a small sneeze.

"It's not here. I bet we'd find it faster if someone helped us out..." With this, he gave a pointed look at Olette.

She looked up with a smile, "Would you rather have done the research? Besides, Hayner will be here any minute and he can help you guys."

"Yeah, sure he will." Roxas continued to brush off the front of his jacket.

They searched for another ten minutes until Olette put down her pencil and jumped in to help. They were attempting to lift an ancient armchair when Hayner strode in.

"Hey guys! I- whoa, what're you _doing?_"

The trio set down the chair and Pence was first to respond. "You – my camera!" The usually diplomatic Pence shook his head and collapsed into the chair.

Olette was frowning, "Hayner! Is that Pence's other camera?" In his hand was the camera they had been searching for.

"Duh. It's not mine."

Roxas slapped his hand to his forehead. "You idiot. We've been looking for an hour! When'd you get it anyway?"

"Not my fault that you three are boneheads. And I came by earlier to get it – figured we'd need more film for the project."

Pence groaned, "He's right. You know it's bad when _Hayner_ shows us up."

"Hey!" Hayner shot back, but he seemed pleased. He looked at Roxas, "You have the munny?"

"Yep." He tossed the small pouch of munny to Hayner, who caught it with one hand and threw the camera to Roxas with the other.

"If it breaks, the blood will be on your hands." Roxas said before he neatly caught it.

"Okay, so we've got munny for snacks, camera for pictures, and notes for... uh, learning. All good? Good." Hayner turned around and gestured for Pence to get out of the chair.

"Yeah, yeah." Pence grinned and moved the old sheet hanging in front of the entrance aside for Olette, who poked Hayner's side before following Pence outside.

Hayner had one hand on Roxas' shoulder, guiding him towards the entrance. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not exactly sure that I want summer to... end. Y'know?"

Hayner moved his arm until it was slung over his shoulders, pulling him to his side.

"Pull it together, Roxas! Summer can't last forever... So we'd better make the time we _do_ have something to remember."

Roxas couldn't help but frown, "By doing a school assignment?"

Hayner pulled them to a complete stop, facing him with a serious smile. Roxas felt the heat from his hands on his shoulders.

"Why not. Who knows what's going to happen on this trip – anything could happen, Roxas! One of us could fall into an abandoned mine shaft, or a well. Or something."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

* * *

**End note:** I'm so sorry for starting yet another story when I have so many that are incomplete. But I worked on this concept for the past week and a bit, and I wanted to publish it before summer ended. I have it all planned out so this story will DEFINITELY be completed by September.

Keeping that in mind, please review & add this story onto your alerts! I miss you guys and would love to hear from you.


	2. Let's Keep Looking

"_Who knows what's going to happen on this trip – anything could happen, Roxas! One of us could fall into an abandoned mine shaft, or a well. Or something."_

"_Is that supposed to be a joke?"_

"_We'll have to see, won't we?"_

* * *

**Seven Wonders**

_Chapter 2: Let's Keep Looking_

* * *

Hayner and Roxas caught up to Pence and Olette outside Central Station. Olette had Pence's camera, and had it focused close up on his face. She waved the others over and gathered them around the camera. Holding it out in front of them, she got a picture of the group.

"This'll be fun! We've been too lazy this summer."

The four of them went directly to the free train to Sunset Terrace. The train was nearly empty – as it had been for most of summer. It was the time of year where most families packed up and paid the exorbitant fee to take a vacation. The low clouds in Twilight Town during the summer made the humidity and constant sunshine more uncomfortable than usual.

The doors to the train slid closed as they made their way to sit down. The old seats were worn through, and the gang made themselves comfortable on the benches along the sides of the train.

Olette was busy writing in her notebook, making individual sheets for each Wonder to take notes. Pence fiddled with his camera, and knelt on the bench facing the window. Not much compared to a summer Twilight Town sunset viewed from the train, and Olette leaned her chin against her elbow to stare as well.

Hayner and Roxas sat across from them, Roxas slouching against the cushions while Hayner sat up so he could lean his head back against the window. The small windows near the top of the train let the warm breeze filter in through the train. Hayner's eyes were quickly closed and his mouth slightly open in a light sleep.

Roxas liked how Hayner looked in the sun coming through the window. His hair looked more golden than brown in the orange light. Roxas moved closer to slowly rest against his side. Although the heat was suffocating, sitting close to Hayner was comforting. He reached over and touched the band around the closer wrist.

Hayner moved his arm to rest on the top of their seat, and Roxas leaned more heavily against him. The gentle rocking of the train was soothing. The faintest smell of the ocean was carried through the compartment on the wind. Roxas felt his eyes slip closed.

Minutes later Pence turned and took a picture of Olette leaning against the window. She turned and smiled, and he snapped another. He looked at Roxas and Hayner asleep across from them and took a picture of that too.

They reached the station shortly after Hayner and Roxas had fallen into a light sleep. Hayner awoke as the train hit the last turn, straightening his neck from where he'd leaned his cheek against the top of Roxas' head.

Registering, he looked around and caught Olette's eye. Pence still had his eyes on the sunset. She smiled – eyebrows slightly raised, lip curled upwards on one side – gesturing to the sleeping Roxas.

"Shut up." Hayner muttered, not unkindly, taking his hand off the back of the seat to shake Roxas' shoulder. "We're here."

Roxas sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Already?" The train had come to a stop.

"Yeah. Let's get going. Who's doing what?" Pence asked as he lead the way off the train. Roxas was still groggy and followed slowly.

"Well, we're splitting up, aren't we? Hayner and I will go take a look at the Friend From Beyond the Wall. You two go to the Spooky Steps."

"Uh." Roxas glanced at Hayner.

"Yeah, sure." Hayner nodded and took the camera out of Roxas' hands, "Let's meet near the tunnel after and switch up."

They all agreed and Hayner followed Olette outside the station. He looked back and caught Roxas' eye. He smirked and Roxas felt himself return the smile.

Pence tried to get his attention, "Okay... so... Spooky Steps."

"Yeah. The number of steps always changes, or something like that." They turned in the other direction to the back steps.

Pence looked down to Olette's information sheet, "According to the rumour, the number of steps going up changes from the number of steps going down..."

"Weird. And easy to prove."

Roxas slid on the railing down the stairs, and turned around at the bottom to begin walking up. He counted each step carefully. Pence walked down, muttering numbers under his breath.

When they were both done they looked at each other.

"Twenty-four?"

"Twenty-four."

"Let's count again to be sure."

They did, and again found themselves counting twenty-four steps.

"Well, that's a bust. Who started the rumour anyway?" Roxas kicked a small stone down the steps.

"Uh... Rai."

"Are you serious? No wonder! Idiot - he must've miscounted."

"No kidding. Let's go find Olette and Hayner." Pence got a quick picture of Roxas in front of the steps before they left.

The two of them stopped at a small corner store along the way, where Pence bought a pack of gum. He offered some to Roxas who declined. They talked about how quickly summer had gone by, and how the sky looked so much nicer from the clock tower.

"Looks like Olette and Hayner - might...? Y'know?"

"You're kidding." Roxas shook his head, "They're too close." Honestly, the thought of Hayner and Olette together was mildly disturbing. Friends for years now – it would just be too strange if something happened between them.

"You've seen how they talk."

"Yeah... they're friends. Just like – just like how we all talk."

Pence shrugged but Roxas could tell he didn't believe him. "Maybe."

"There they are. Let's see if they found anything interesting."

Roxas tried to put the thought out of his mind as they approached the other two.

"So? How'd it go?"

Olette sighed, "The _"Friend" _from Beyond the Wall turned out to be a baby on the third floor tossing toy balls out his window into the alley."

"She's not joking! People were crazy enough to assume that someone from behind the _wall_ was throwing them." Hayner sounded exasperated as he walked in a tight circle. He faced Roxas, and in a more serious tone, asked how their Wonder had panned out.

"Not well." Roxas muttered while Pence explained what had happened.

Pence shook his head, offering gum to Olette and Hayner. "Oh, man. This is looking worse and worse." he murmured.

Olette looked at her notebook. "Okay... – um, Pence and I will go check out the Animated Bag. Hayner and Roxas, could you guys go see-?"

"The... Doppelganger." Hayner looked up from the papers in his hand. "Yup. C'mon, Roxas." He yanked on Roxas' arm, almost causing him to trip. He dragged him down the street - his pull not gentle.

"Don't forget to take a picture! And be careful!"

* * *

Roxas regained his footing and fell into step beside Hayner.

"Pence said – said something about you and Olette."

"Like what." Hayner glanced over at Roxas, looking more serious than usual. "Tell me." Roxas didn't respond and Hayner leaned in, "_Tell me."_

"You two might... get, involved?" They turned the corner into a small courtyard behind the motel.

"I – what? Seriously? He said that?" If anything, Hayner looked angry. "Nah. You know that's not true."

Roxas laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head, "Sure, but why does that matter? Even if you guys did, that'd be... that'd be fine."

"Well. It won't happen." Hayner said flatly.

"Okay."

The garden was full of bushes dotted with orange and white flowers. There were oak benches, and a tall waterfall flowing into a brick pool. It was secluded – tucked in between the buildings – and Sunset Terrace felt different without the sound of the train. Wherever you were, you could hear the rattle of the wheels on the tracks. The silence made it feel as if they were somewhere else entirely.

"It's the waterfall." Hayner strode past the flowers to stand in front of the waterfall, crossing his arms. "You're supposed to see your Doppelganger when you look at it." He stared intently into it.

Roxas picked at a flower, tossing the petals onto the ground as Hayner continued to stare into the waterfall. The stream of water was wide, so it created a full size mirror-like image.

"See anything?"

"Nah. You try." Hayner held up a hand as Roxas took a step, "Leave the camera. Pence would _not_ be happy if we got it wet."

"Good point." Roxas set the camera down on one of the benches before going to his side.

They stared into the shimmering wall of water. Roxas only saw his reflection, cheeks pink from the heat. His frame swallowed up in the two jackets he was accustomed to wearing - even in the heat. A light spray of water came off the waterfall.

It was a strange feeling; the sun reflecting off the water made his reflection seem as if it was... moving. Another ripple went through the waterfall and his mirror images' arm moved. Roxas' eyes widened and he took a step closer to the water.

"Told ya it was nothing." Hayner slapped Roxas' shoulder. Hard enough to send him falling face-first into the cold water.

* * *

**End note: **So as you've probably noticed, I've changed a lot about the seven wonders. I did my research - and then made them my own. Hope you like it!


	3. One Step At a Time

_It was a strange feeling; the sun reflecting off the water made his reflection seem as if it was... moving. Another ripple went through the waterfall and his mirror images' arm moved. Roxas' eyes widened and he took a step closer to the water._

_"Told ya it was nothing." Hayner slapped Roxas' shoulder. Hard enough to send him falling face-first into the cold water._

* * *

**Seven Wonders**

_Chapter 3: One Step At a Time_

* * *

"Agh!" Roxas' arms propelled once through the air and he yelled and broke his fall with his hands, landing on his hands and knees in the pool. His senses were distorted as his head got caught under the surprisingly powerful waterfall. He felt the odd burning sensation of water going up his nose. He clambered back out of the pool as quickly as he could, bruising his shins in the process, but Hayner was unable to hold in his laughter.

Hayner's laugh had an odd quality to it; it made it very clear that what you had done was _incredibly_ stupid, but it wasn't mean. It was obvious he was laughing _at_ you but it still wasn't cruel.

"Roxas!" Hayner took in his soaked pants and shoulders – his blond hair plastered to his skull - and Roxas felt his cheeks burn as he continued to laugh. Roxas took a few steps away from the pool.

"You – you pushed me!" He didn't want to admit it, but the cold water felt heavenly.

"I wish I'd thought to do it on purpose." He grinned and patted his wet hair. Roxas shook his head to spray him with water.

"Hah- no!"

Roxas quickly shoved Hayner hard enough until the back of his legs hit the brick wall. Hayner wasn't any more graceful than Roxas as he landed on his butt in the fountain. Roxas chuckled as Hayner continued to yell and splash him with his waving arms. "Shit! Shit! It's cold!"

"You okay?" Roxas asked after a few moments, taking a few steps forward so he could see Hayner's scowl up close.

"Ugh, now I'm all wet." Was the only response Hayner gave, along with a scathing look.

Hayner fished into his pockets and took out the sheets of paper Olette and given him, tossing the soaked paper onto the brick wall.

"Oops. Olette won't be happy."

"They'll dry. Here." Hayner reached a hand up, and Roxas leaned forward to pull him to his feet.

Hayner didn't take to payback well and with a grin he yanked Roxas forward until his other hand reached up to grip the front of his jacket. "You're such an ass, Roxas." Hayner muttered as he pulled Roxas back into the pool. It was a sight as Roxas tried to keep his balance and smacked Hayner straight in the face.

Roxas' leg caught on the ledge and he yelped as he managed to not fall into the pool, one hand hitting the water beside Hayner, the other holding himself up using Hayner's shoulder. It put Roxas in an uncomfortable and awkward position as he tried to balance himself. Hayner's hand remained clenched around Roxas' white jacket.

Their breath was heavy. "It's not like this will make you any drier." Roxas said.

Hayner chuckled and pulled Roxas closer, "Like that's the problem."

The two paused. Hayner's laughter ceased. It was a strange feeling; Roxas was shorter than Hayner, but like this, he was leaning over him.

Roxas caught Hayner's gaze trail away from his eyes, down his face. Slowly. Being so closely looked at made him feel... anxious. A warm water droplet fell from Roxas' hair onto his own cheek. His hair was already drying.

Hayner's mouth dropped open slightly. Roxas noticed that his lips were dry and he nearly licked his own.

"Hayner-"

"Come here." Hayner said. A half-smile was still on his face, but the joking tone was gone.

Roxas quirked a brow and leaned closer. He didn't know what to do – he wasn't sure what was happening. But he felt Hayner's hand loosen on his jacket but not let go. He saw him tilt his head to the right. He felt Hayner readjust his body, only slightly, but it made Roxas all too aware of how much he was leaning on Hayner. His weight was entirely on him and he wasn't sure why Hayner hadn't complained.

Hayner suddenly leaned up the rest of the way and brought their lips together. It was an odd sensation; the sound of the fountain, his soaked hair and clothes along with the faintest smell of flowers. It was unfamiliar but undoubtedly pleasant. Their kiss was soft, a pressure slight and warm. Roxas fought to keep the rest of his body still, as if moving would break this sudden spell that had been cast. His left shin was burning where it was balanced on the brick ledge.

The seconds passed. Roxas slowly breathed out his nose; he felt Hayner's grip release further on his jacket. His hand slowly flattened, his fingers outstretched over his heart.

He then slowly pushed him back. "Your leg must be killing you." Hayner muttered.

"Yeah." Roxas replied weakly, not trusting much else that would come out of his mouth. He moved away slowly and with Hayner's help, he was soon standing on his own two feet. The sudden change in atmosphere made Roxas' hands shake as he took off one of his jackets and used the dry sections to dry his hair. He hated the feeling of having wet hair.

"Roxas."

Roxas looked up to hear the click of the camera. Hayner lowered the camera and he had a small smile lingering on his lips, "That was a good one." His voice lowered to a mumble, "You look cute like that. Your hair all -" Hayner gestured with one hand, mimicking Roxas' hair which was standing on all ends. It was a rare sight to see shy Hayner.

"Should we go back?" Roxas knew the heat in his cheeks wouldn't fade until they were back with the others.

"Let's let the paper dry a bit first."

Roxas nodded and followd Hayner's suit by taking a seat on one of the benches. Maybe it was better this way – Roxas wasn't sure what this meant for the both of them – were they going to tell Olette and Pence?

Though he already knew the answer to that. There was no way they could do that. It would be too much. Hayner would want to keep it quiet.

Even that – Roxas wasn't sure what they _were. _What this meant. Did this mean when they hung out they would... do different things? What was going to change? Would they even be able to be around each other without feeling awkward? What about going to school? They had sat next to each other in nearly all their classes. Wouldn't the others find it strange if they suddenly stopped sitting together? Or being partners on projects? Maybe this whole thing was a terrible idea.

"Woah, you look stressed." Hayner commented. In the thirty seconds after they sat down Roxas' face had gone from bashful to confused to distressed.

Roxas buried his face in his hands and Hayner lightly punched his shoulder; it was nothing but affectionate. "Don't overthink it Roxas. Everything will work out."

"Okay."

"You gotta trust me on this one."

Roxas peeked out from between his fingers. Hayner had his signature half-smirk and Roxas wasn't sure how reassured he felt but he nodded anyway.

"I trust you."

* * *

**End note: **Please review! Thanks for favouriting!


End file.
